Alone
by Rammy2010
Summary: In trying to kill herself for the sake of humanity, she succeeds in finding a family that cares for her and a man who seems to love her as she is. But many are after her and it's up to her to remain alone or face them together. AU, E/B
1. An end and a beginning

Obviously, i don't own Edward's beauty or Bella's loving nature. I wish i did though...

This is my first FF and i am proud of myself for giving it a shot! Any sort of good or bad review is more than welcomed!

Thank you for taking the time to read it and i hope you enjoy it at least half of how much i enjoyed writing it!

I am planning of updating about once a week, hope you are ok with it! :D

Hugs, Ramona

* * *

**Alone**

**Chapter 1**

**An end and a beginning **

The night was growing heavier on the unsuspecting people of the small village. The forest surrounding the few old houses seemed darker and gloomier than before. Suddenly deafening thunders bloomed in the air around the forest announcing a storm as none has seen before. Children ran from their beds into their mothers warm and safe arms and parents looked at each other with worry in their eyes. Whatever was coming it had a sense of doom to it.

'' She is almost finished, brother! Shall we end her together? I am getting bored of this game!'' said a man in the middle of the forest.

''But i am enjoying myself so much!'' said a younger man, while approaching the first who spoke. Together they were facing a young and beautiful girl. Her dark hair was flying around her pale face and her once white dress was now red with her blood and full of gashes which ran deeper than the flimsy material. The fact that she was still managing to sit upright and in a position of defiance against her two attackers could only speak of her strength and power of endurance. But the pallor and the amount of blood loss were proof enough that she could not go on for much longer. She was coming closer to her death with each breath she took.

Gathering her last strength she straightened her shoulders and lifted her bloody arms in the air. The grimace on her face was evidence that even such a small gesture required a lot of effort in her frail condition. With her arms lifted she commended '' Relevo , adeo mihi!*'' and suddenly peals of lightening stroke everywhere around her.

With a smirk on their faces, the brothers joined hands and, in the last instant, a translucid globe appeared around them. Where the lightening hit, smoke and ashes was left behind, but the globe seemed to absorb the raw power of nature, leaving the men unscathed.

'' Circus tricks, my dear? I am getting more and more disappointed by the minute… '' said the older man, with an evil smile on his lips.

Unfortunately the girl was indeed too tired to maintain even so little force and soon she fell to her knees in a fit of cough and blood.

'' I heard your mother was a screamer… I would love to try again to make you scream… It will fill me with pleasure when i'll hear you begging me to have mercy on you, that i can promise!'' the young one said and his voice did hold the promise of pain and torture.

She knew, beyond doubt, that this battle would be the end of her, but her true character could not allow her to leave even her dead body in the hands of such filthy creatures.

As she sat on her knees, she brought her shaking hands in front of her, palm against palm, as in a last pray, and whispered:

''Meus somes ut ventus quod meus cruor pro Jonathan's animus**''

A silver dagger appeared suddenly in her small hands and she plunged it in her stomach. She was now sitting in a red pool, her white face a sharp contrast against it. As soon as she fell a terrifying scream erupted from the young man, marking the end of his existence.

The slow wind around the forest picked up in speed and centered on the fallen girl. In a matter of seconds it grew in intensity and she was being carried away.

'' You filthy bitch! I will not rest till i find you and you will beg for death! YOU HEAR ME?'' the remaining brother yelled after her while lifting his arms and pushing them towards her, making thousands of knives of light shoot towards her. Her pool of blood was though the only evidence that she has ever been there. That and the lifeless form on the ground.

* * *

''Master, i have returned!''

''James, welcome back! Is the girl secure? I am so excited, so many possibilities left to explore!''

''Master… Jonathan is dead… The girl has escaped, but i doubt she is even alive anymore!''

''WHAT? You incompetent, useless piece of a moron! She was already weakened! How could you have lost her?'' the excitement in the voice lost and now just dripping with cold menace.

''She already had lost a considerable amount of blood and she was barely alive when she performed the Blood Ritual in exchange for Jonathan's soul and then gave herself to the wind. With what blood she lost in the fight and the amount it takes for the Ritual to take effect, i think she can be considered dead. I am sorry i failed you, Master! I am ready to accept my punishment.''

''Tsk, tsk, tsk… She will not die so easily! She will not dare deprive me of finally creating my perfect army!'' She will reappear, we will wait and watch! As for your punishment, James… I will take care of it personally… You will not disappoint me again, of that i am sure!''

* * *

Latin:

* Lightening, come to me!

** My body to the winds and my blood for Jonathan's soul!


	2. Unexpected

I guess i was pretty excited about my story so there is chapter 2. It doesn't yet answers the questions but it will make sense later on. :)

Hugs!

**Alone**

**Chapter 2**

**Unexpected**

Bella's POV

Damn it! I have barely any strength left! No, if I give up now the victory will be theirs! I cannot let that happen, no matter what! God, I have lost so much blood already… A way out… This is what I need… But how? I need time to think!

This is a child's exercise, requires so little amount of power and concentration, but it will give me time. I lifted my arms in the air and I had to grimace at the amount of pain this little gesture brought. No, not thinking about pain, not now!

'' Relevo , adeo mihi!'' i said to the sky above. The lightening would obey the ancient command… Suddenly a multitude of lightenings came rolling down towards us, ashes remaining from whatever they encountered in their path. It would be easy to defend, but it would keep them busy for a while.

Yes! I just had a hallelujah moment! The Blood Ritual!

I have been in pain before, I have been tortured, bled many times over, but I never lost hope. I always fought, never gave up! This time, however, I knew that there was no way out. These last two were just what has been left from the army sent after me. One against so many… I should be proud that I have hold my own for so long, time and time again, but all I could feel right now was emptiness. And then relief that through the Ritual there would be no more Bella for them to chase! No more running, no more hiding, no more fighting!

As soon as the revelation came, I felt my last strength seeping out and my knees gave out at the same time as the lightenings ended. It is ok, it is almost done!

I brought my hands facing each other in front of me and sent my prayer, my last request, to the winds:

'' Meus somes ut ventus quod meus cruor pro Jonathan's animus!''

Payment must be made so I brought my silver dagger from my sleeve and stabbed myself in the stomach. God, did I thought I was in pain a second before? But it would be the last violation made to my body… Already the winds were growing, preparing to carry me away.

I am surprised… I thought that upon my death I would feel sorrow, but all I could sense in myself was relief… There was no one left to cry over my absence, to weep over my grave, if I would have had one, none to mourn my passing into the shadows… I was alone. Centuries of solitude ended in suicide. Maybe someone more proud would have call it self sacrificing for the greater good, fulfilling my final role as Protector. But I have never been the proud kind of girl.

As i am lifted from the ground, the last sound I hear is Jonathan's scream. He died. So simple, so satisfying!

''Ahhhhh!'' Shooting pain everywhere as James' knives of light puncture my beaten body. Now, after the first shock of pain is passed, I almost feel like laughing… Did he really think that those would make a difference on me at this point? Does his master know that he is trying to actually kill me? No matter…I feel darkness covering my senses, I am letting go…

Falling… I am falling and all I can think is ''Finally!'' . Death, peace awaits! The end… Were there ever sweeter words than this? If there are, I do not know them… Nor do I care to know…

I am not falling anymore… Am I dead? I feel numb and cold… I never pictured myself going to heaven, if such exists, so this is hell? I thought it was supposed to be hot… Voices around me… One filled with pity… No, I don't need anyone's pity! Never did, never will! I need to open my eyes and see where the hell I ended up, no pun intended, mind you!

So much effort in opening two eyes… Such a little, insignificant action that we never think about…

I think I am hallucinating… I'm wondering if they have psychiatrics in hell and I chuckle mentally at my poor joke. I am seeing two suns though… They are so beautiful, golden…

Nooooooooo! I scream in my head as I realize the signification of the view in front of me. All is lost… All in vain… They have me…

'' Not…my…blood…''

I manage to whisper my last wish but I have no hope… I failed!

* * *

'' Eddie, bro, eyes on the ball, my man! Do you want the girls to win?''

To the unsuspecting person, upon running into such a view, would have made as much sense as a cow on the moon. A baseball field double in size than a regular one, with only 7 players spread around, playing in what seemed to be the middle of the thunderstorm. The field was surrounded for miles by tall trees giving the impression that they were alone in the whole world.

The family has been playing here for years and Edward was one of the best, but for once he didn't make any effort in catching the ball, although his eyes were watching above. As all actions have corresponding effects, the ball made contact with his head with a resounding and dull _thud_.

''Yeaaaahhh! Woohooooo!'' came suddenly from the girls team, as the final point marked their supremacy.

''Nooooo! Now I'll never hear the end of this! Thanks a lot, wonder boy!'' exclaimed Emmet with a considerable quantity of sarcasm in his voice.

Without paying any attention to the whole fuss around him, Edward asked:

'' Guys, what is that?''

'' What is what, Edward? Did the tiny ball do some damage to your small brain? I thought your skull was thicker than that!'' replied Emmet with frustration.

With an annoyed growl, Edward pointed towards the sky where a falling object was barely visible, but seemed to be approaching the earth at an incredible speed. That got them all curious and they waited patiently for the object to come close enough for them to make out what it was.

* * *

'' Is that a human?'' asked Carlisle, disbelief coloring his voice.

''I'm gonna try to catch him!'' Edward offered quickly, mainly because he had the best chances as he was the fastest.

He lowered himself into a crouch and, picking up enough speed that he was practically a blur, he jumped up in the air. His arms closed gently around the frail body, taking themselves down gracefully. As soon as he saw her open wounds instinctually he stopped breathing, while, at the same time his mind registered that if her blood would have had any scent, he would have been assaulted by it long ago. So carefully he laid her down while taking a cautious intake of air.

In a blink of an eye he was surrounded by his family and Carlisle was already checking her up. At her sight a small gasp escaped them.

'' Poor thing, she is so beautiful! Who could have done this to her? Look at the amount of wounds she has, she looks like she has been in a battle! And how is it possible that her blood has no effect on us?'' Esme exclaimed with tenderness in her voice. The girl was indeed breath taking even in her condition. She had long, dark hair that came below her slim waist and she was dressed in a white dress that had a regal feeling to it. The dress itself was leaving quite a bit to the imagination as it was full of cuts that had correspondents into her flesh. Her face was soft and heart shaped and it was lovely even smudged with blood.

'' I do not know, my dear! But i am afraid that she is beyond hope… Her heart is not beating anymore. She barely has enough blood left to spill…'' Carlisle said with sadness. He always took failure to save a life as something personal.

''Carlisle, she… she is moving…''

Tired brown eyes barely managed to focus on her savior's face and taking in his soft and caring golden eyes, she whispered:

'' Not… my… blood…''

'' It is so strange…'' Carlisle spoke mainly to himself, a deep frown on his perfect face. ''The only thing I can think of is to give her blood and care for her wounds. We need to take her to the house! Quickly!''

Luckily Emmet already brought the Jeep close and Edward picked her up carefully and got in the back with her, Carlisle joining them on the other side.

''Go, Emmet! The others will follow soon enough! There is no time to waste!''

''Don't give up! I am here with you and nothing will harm you! Keep fighting!'' Edward encouraged her on the way towards the house. With a hesitant finger he gently moved the few strands of hair from her face.

''_Her hair is so soft…'' _he thought. ''Carlisle, how can she not have a pulse? I would have taken her for a vampire, with her pale face and everything but she is bleeding… Vampires don't have blood!''

'' I have no answer for you, Edward! I will keep searching but it might be that we have to hope and wait for her recovery in order to gain some kind of knowledge on this strange matter…''

''And the weirdest of all is that her blood has no scent… How easier would be for us if all humans would be like that, eh Eddie?'' Emmet said with a grin.

''Stop calling me, Eddie, Emmie!''

''Dude, come on! That sounds like a girl's name!''

''You started it, Dude!''

''Boys, now it's really not the time! And I don't think she is human, Emmet! No heart beating, blood coursing through her veins and scentless for that matter!'' summarized Carlisle, putting an end to their playful banter.

By the time the conversation finished they were already at the house and the rest of the family was right behind. Edward picked her up once again and a small gasp escaped through her pale lips at the action.

''She must be in so much pain, Carlisle!'' said Edward while taking her in the examining room. If there was ever an opportunity to be grateful for the way in which Carlisle liked to always be prepared for all sort of unexpected situations, this was it.

Edward laid her down gently on the medical bed while Carlisle made himself busy with blood transfusions.

''Edward, cut her dress down and clean her wounds while I finish here!''

''Ummm…Carlisle?''

Carlisle turned to see his son's embarrassed face looking down to the girl.

''You have enough medical education not to look at her as more than another patient, son… Time is short!''

It took a blink of an eye for Edward to see reason in his father's words, so he picked up a scissor and set himself to work. He began with the top of her bloody dress, releasing her shoulders and arms and stopping just for a second at her chest, as if gathering strength. He then continued cutting down, grimacing at the horror under his eyes. Her front was covered in slashes varying in depth, but few actually superficial.

''_Being in a battle? What kind of a battle could this frail girl have been in to result in this?_ '' Edward thought.

The two of them continued working over her, cutting and cleaning her multitude of wounds and after everything was set in place they left her to rest.

The rest of the family was waiting in the living room and everyone was curious and shocked.


	3. A memory of pain

Sadly, I don't own Twilight. I would love some kind of review but i can live without if i have to... :(

This is one of my favorite chapters so far, which doesn't say much since it's only the 3rd.

Hugs!

**Alone**

**Chapter 3**

**A memory of pain  
**

Edward's POV

I found myself curious beyond reason and I couldn't wait to hear Carlisle's ideas on the subject. He had lived for so long and accumulated such a vast knowledge that I could only hope to equal some day. But for now I waited patiently for the rest of the family to take their places. One thing for sure, for once I was glad we didn't need any sleep, since tonight was going to be a long night.

''How is she, Carlisle?'' asked Esme with a tender voice, true to her motherly nature. '_'So small, so fragile_'' she thought and the pain she felt remembering the shape the girl was in, made me reach for her automatically.

''It is a bit difficult to tell, my dear, considering that she doesn't have all the vitals a normal person would. There is nothing to guide me except her shallow breaths and i take them as a good sign at the moment…'' if frustration ever had a voice, this was the one. Carlisle would take the failure of taking proper care of his patient very personal. ''We can only hope that we got to her in time. As we speak she is having blood transfusions and her wounds have been tended to.'' he finished with a small acknowledgment and a warm smile towards me.

I had to do some acknowledgments for myself, for further reference see the big elephant in the room:

'' What is she? I, personally, never heard of a creature like her…'' I shook my head in confusion and caught a glimpse of Alice looking exactly how I felt, like the world just changed in a blink of an eye and we never got the memo.

Since it was obvious that none of us had any clue whatsoever, all eyes turned towards Carlisle. If anything was to be learn tonight, it would come from him. His thoughts didn't give me much hope though…

''I have been thinking about it since we found her and also considered all her abnormalities: no heart beat, the fact that she has blood and even more, her blood's lack of a scent. I have searched mentally every book I have ever read and every rumor I have ever heard... ''

''Aaaaand?'' Alice was probably going to fall of the sofa is she continued inching forward. Then again, probably not… She always kept tabs on her future.

''And absolutely nothing, Alice.'' And you can add that to the list of things that annoy Carlisle to death, no pun intended, mind you. Lack of knowledge. '' I have no idea! If yesterday someone would have mentioned something like this to me, I would have recommended him a good psychiatrist. Today however…''

''_Should I mention it? Argh! The hell with it! Here goes nothing._'' Thought Rose and braced herself mentally.

''Umm, guys? This might sound silly but did any of you noticed any connection between the girl and the strong winds at the time?''

Well, color me confused! Apparently i wasn't the only one.

'' What do you mean, Rosalie?'' asked Jasper, putting voice to our thoughts.

''I have seen the storm coming but i haven't seen anything related to her.'' added Alice.

''I don't know how to explain it, she just seemed to have come with the wind... She fell from an impossible altitude and the closer she got to the ground the less intensity the wind had. By the time Edward caught her, it stopped...''

''Good point, Rosalie!'' beamed Carlisle. ''I was so caught up that i haven't even noticed! And unfortunately it only adds to the list of questions without answer.''

Thinking back, Rosalie was right. As soon as i caught her the strong winds, which we assumed were caused by the storm, died completely. Too big of a coincidence to just ignore it. What is she? I was brought back from my musings by one of Emmet's random thoughts. He, dressed in a Superman costume, zooming around in the air... Need i say more?

Carlisle's voice brought me back to the matter at hand:

''I am afraid that our answers lie in the examining room upstairs and all we can do is wait and hope she will recover soon.''

''You don't think that the people who gave her those horrible wounds, will follow her here, do you?'' Esme asked, worried.

''Do you see anything, Alice? Are we in any kind of danger?'' i could have hit myself for not thinking about this earlier.

Alice closed her eyes and with a small frown on her face started concentrating. Not for the first time i wondered where would we be without her.

Suddenly she opened her eyes and the confused and worried expression on her face made us all attentive.

''Nothing, nada, zip... I can't see her, it's like she doesn't even exist!''

''Are there any similarities between this and what happens when the werewolves are around?'' asked Carlisle, a smudge of hope coloring his voice.

''Nope. When the mongrels are around everything disappears. But in this case is just her! Damn it, this is so frustrating!''

''It's not your fault, Alice! You did your best and no one can ask for more!'' Jasper put a comforting arm around her and a chaste kiss on her lips. They complimented each other so well. Jasper's tranquility was the perfect antidote to Alice's bubbly personality. It made me think of relentless foamy waves crashing against an impenetrable rocky shore.

''We can keep our eyes open and if they are stupid enough to come here... We will teach them some manners!'' grinned Emmet. Nothing cheered him up like the prospect of a good fight.

I looked at the time and i was surprised to see how late it was. We have been at this for hours, discussing our beautiful guest. _Really Edward? Beautiful? Are you out of your freaking mind? _

We had on our hands a creature of which no one knew anything about, we might be ambushed by crazy weirdos who, by the looks of it, enjoyed inflicting pain and nobody knew jack about what was going on. And what do i think about? How beautiful she is! Fucking great!

''I'm going to check on her, Carlisle.'' i said, annoyed at myself.

''If you want, i have no problem with doing it myself, Edward!'' he replied, misunderstanding my tone.

''No, no! It's fine. It will only take a minute.''

Quickly i went up and opened the door slowly, looking at her sleeping face for any sign of life. She was beautiful, even with all the bandages covering her frail figure... And her body! Good heaven, that gracious body of hers, with the soft skin and her delicious curves that i longed to trail my fingers over, followed by my cold lips...

''_Jeez, Edward! What the hell are you thinking about? Never mind that, i don't want to know! But tone it down a notch or we will all have to retreat to our rooms and you won't like it!_'' Jasper's voice shouted in my head and i got such clear visuals from my family that would have made even me blush, if i could.

This girl woke up all my dead hormones and they were creating havoc in my body and mind. I couldn't understand what was happening to me since i never even spoke to her. For heaven's sake, i didn't even knew her name! I shook my head in disbelief at my own recent insanity, took a deep and completely useless breath and walked in, closing the door after myself. She looked dead, just lying there, all wounded, no heartbeat, pale, and the idea of her not coming back to life sent a shot of pain through my body. Really, could vampires lose their freaking mind? Because it sure felt like i was losing mine!

I took the empty bags with blood and replaced them with new ones. It was amazing the amount of blood she lost, almost like being drained. Not for the first time i wondered what could have happened to her, for us to find her in this condition. I shook my head again, trying to clear my mind and it occurred to me that if i wasn't careful, shaking my head was going to become a tic. I smiled at the idea, the vampire with a twitch, and shook my head. _Damn it!_

I decided to have a look at her wounds and maybe change her bandages, so i started taking them down. After only taking down one of them, i heard myself gasp. The rest of the family was by my side in seconds.

''Is everything alright, son?''

Without answering i removed a second gauze, and then another one until everyone saw for themselves.

''Her wounds...'' Rose decided to put words to our thoughts.

''Cool! This gives a new meaning to fast recovery!'' chuckled Emmet.

''Amazing! All the superficial cuts are healed! Let's see the deeper ones how they are doing!'' exclaimed Carlisle, thrilled with the new mystery. ''Considering her improvement rate, i would say that by tomorrow she will be completely healed.''

''These are the last bags with blood, Carlisle. We might need more!''

''Not to worry, Edward! I will go to the hospital and bring some more. I guess it pays off to be the one in charge!'' he smiled. ''But it is absolutely unbelievable how much blood she takes in! It is like she was completely drained... ''

''I was thinking exactly the same a couple of minutes earlier!'' i said with a smile.

''Ummm...'' started Emmet but Carlisle didn't allow him time to continue.

'' Nope, no idea, Emmet! I don't have any answers to this either...''

''Argh! Like one mind reader in the family wasn't enough!'' our lovely brother groaned accompanied by a loud snap as his palm made contact with his forehead.

Everyone erupted in laughter and just like that the tension in the room dissipated. Whatever she was, we would discover in time and we all seemed determined to protect her. I knew i was.

We were about to turn and exit the room when all of a sudden Jasper started trembling. Alice took his hand into hers as the rest of us rounded on him.

''What's going on, Jasper? Are you alright?'' she asked worried.

''So much pain... Aaaaaahhhhhhh! Despair... Loneliness... But above else pain... How can... aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh...anyone stand... so much...pain?'' he whispered. Incapable of taking all these feelings upon himself alone, he started spreading them to us and soon we were all trembling and holding each other. In a century of existence i have not felt so much pain as in those moments. Suddenly the furniture in the room started lifting and all the equipment as well. We looked around us with equal surprised expressions. As soon as we tried moving though, we realized that we were frozen to the spot, like an invisible force holding us tight.

''Stop! Please stop!'' Jasper started pleading with Bella, since she was the obvious suspect. ''Stooooooooooooooooop!'' he screamed at the same time as she arched her back against the bed and let out a blood curling scream of her own. Her soft lips were parted, taking in rapid, shallow breaths and her small hands were formed in white fists from the pressure she was exerting on herself. She was the image of pain and suddenly i was transported into another world.

* * *

I was in a forest and the tall trees were hovering over my head, giving me the creeps. I turned around and then i saw her. The girl. She was hanging from the hands from one of the trees. She was dressed in a dress that used to be beautiful but right now it was in rags. The cuts were precise and there was blood on her from more than one wound. Her lovely face had a determined look on it and her billowing hair behind her made me think of a fallen angel. Even captured and hurt she was majestic.

In front of her there were three man. I recognized one of them as vampire but the other two were humans. I never saw humans working together with vampires before. To what purpose?

''She heals pretty fast... i say we have some more fun with her! He doesn't have to know!'' said one of them laughing and i heard myself growling. I jumped on them but went right through. Then i understood. I was in her mind for the first time and this was the reason why we were all in pain. A memory. And here she never screamed, not even once... So strong!

''Jonathan, you know the orders! She is to be brought untouched in any form! We have already broken them and this is going to be trouble for all of us!'' the vampire replied.

''I say we vote! James?''

''Hell yeah! I've just started having some fun with this little bitch!'' the one named James answered as he produces a silver dagger and drags it along her stretched arm, leaving oozing blood on it's trail.

All that escaped her lips was a soft, exhausted sigh and i wanted out. Out of this nightmare, of this terrible memory. Although i couldn't feel her pain, my own was bringing me to my knees.

''Seems like you are overruled, friend! Join or shut the fuck up!'' said Jonathan with a smirk.

They all took out knives and started cutting her. Blood was dripping down her lifted heels and onto the ground. She never said a word.

''I think i would like a bit more contact, boys!'' said Jonathan while cleaning the knife on her dress and hiding it in his coat. He started lifting up his sleeves. '' Can i have a moment with our precious Bella?''

The other two step aside with hungry eyes. Jonathan takes her face in one hand, forcing her to look at him. ''I want you to beg for my mercy!'' She closed her eyes and a small smile appeared on her lips:

''Never.''

In a flashing movement he brought his free hand around and slapped her over the face still hold firm. Blood come out of her nose and mouth. He let go of her and took half a step back.

''We will see about it, my Lady!'' his voice was full of sarcasm. The moment the words left his lips, he brought his fist into her stomach. She tried to bend over but the ropes bit harder into her wrists and her suspended position only brings more pain with the movement. No sound escapes her. A lone tear trickles down her pale face. Just one.

He brings one finger to her cheek and steals the small drop of salty water and takes it into his mouth. ''More!'' he commands and he looks wild, out of control. With amazing speed he drills more punches into her middle and she starts coughing and chocking with her own blood.

''Enough, Jonathan! You will kill her!'' the vampire steps forward and puts a hand on his shoulder.

''It looks like i have to leave you for now, but not to worry! We have plenty of time at our disposal! The fun has just began and there's no one to come rescue you.'' he speaks softly and it makes his words even more scary because they are full of certainty. There was no escape, no one to take her pain away and he was sure of that as i was that tuesday follows monday. No hope.

I screamed at her pain, my pain, they were one and the same.

* * *

I woke up on the floor, Carlisle shaking my shoulders and Jasper sending me waves of calmness. I took a shuddering breath while i tried to regain control of myself. It was not real, just a nightmare... I knew i was lying to myself. I wished it to be a dream but i knew better. It was her memory. It had been real for her. For the first time i prayed to God to allow me to cry. I needed to let out all this suffocating pain inside of me. He didn't hear me. I felt like a drowning man in need of air. I was chocking on my own sobs and i needed to go somewhere else. In that very moment.

I sprang to my feet and i was out of the house in a blink of an eye, running like death itself was chasing me. I found out that no matter how fast you run or how far away, you can't outrun yourself. I stopped short of crossing the borders to another country and let myself fall against a tree. Images of Bella hanging from a tree invaded my mind and i laid down on the cold earth, praying for oblivion. Like my previous prayer, it fell on deaf ears.

Bella...Beautiful Bella...

In that moment i knew that the one named Jonathan will die, and he WILL beg for my mercy. His image was forever imprinted in my memory. His pain will be my release.

I also knew that she will never have to be alone again. She will always have me to come to her rescue. No matter what! I will never allow her to go through that pain again. Suddenly i wondered for how many days, weeks they had her and the growl that came out of me was feral. I stopped being a monster and seeing myself as a monster a long time ago, but i welcomed his ugly face now.

With a new hope of revenge, i got up and started running towards home. My family was probably worried and confused and i wanted to confide in them, let it out in the open. Unburden my soul.


	4. Family

Thank you for reading my story! I hope you are enjoying it so far! :D

Still don't own Twilight. *pouts*

**Alone**

**Chapter 4**

**Family  
**

Edward's POV

I stopped in front of our beautiful home and let myself sit down on the front steps. My mind was swarming with thoughts and, although i wanted to tell my family everything , i didn't knew if i could. It was too much.

''_Take your time, Edward! We'll be waiting for you._'' Carlisle thought to me. Of course they would know i came back, so it didn't take long for Alice to join me. My favorite sister, my best friend. She knew me so well.

''Are you ok, Edward?'' she asked lowering herself in front of me and putting her arms on my thighs, as if in support. ''We were worried about you.''

''Sorry, Alice! I just had to get out of there and clear my mind.''

''I saw.'' she simply replied and i knew she saw me literally, in a vision. ''Do you want to talk about it?''

''I don't understand, Alice... Something is happening to me and i have no idea what. I feel like something big is coming my way and i don't know what to do. Wait? Run? Fight it? Give in?''

''Maybe you're not supposed to prepare yourself and over analyze it so much, Edward... Be yourself and continue living your life as before. Whatever is coming, will come whether you torture yourself about it or not.''

'' You speak like you know something...'' i narrowed my eyes at her.

''Just suppositions... Hopes, ideas... Nothing for sure so try staying out of my head, ok? Promise you to be the first to know as soon as i have a vision.'' she smiled and hugged me. ''Are you ready to come in?''

''Yup, let's do this!'' i replied, feeling a bit better. I got up, took her hand and walked inside.

The rest of the family was already sitting and Alice went to take her place next to Jasper, cradling his hand between her small ones. I took the armchair.

''Jasper, what happened in there?'' Alice asked and she was burning with curiosity.

''At first everything was fine, we were laughing and heading towards the door. Then, all of a sudden, a wave of pain hit me and i tried to quelch it down so hard, but no matter how much effort i put into it, it kept intensifying and growing out of control. In a matter of seconds the battle was lost and i had to spread it around, containing it was beyond my power of endurance... I'm sorry for that, i know you guys had to suffer for it...'' Jasper said, studying his free hand.

''Nonsense! We understand, Jasper, and we know you tried your best! It wasn't your fault!'' Esme patted his knee with a warm smile.

''I suppose it is correct to assume that the pain you felt was coming from the girl?'' Carlisle asked.

''It did.'' Jasper nodded. ''Then it felt like i was stuck in jelly, to be honest... I couldn't move and i saw that everything around us was being lifted from the ground by some sort of invisible force.''

''We all felt like that, Jaz! It was horrible not having control over my own movements.'' Alice replied.

Jasper smiled at us in agreement and continued.

''By then, the amount of pain had become unbearable and all i could think about was that i would have given anything to make it stop. I have felt pain before, but this time it was with a mix of desperation, loneliness, lack of hope, that made it all the worse. I feel so sorry for her, if she actually lived through it. I can't begin to imagine the scars it left behind. But then again, it could have been a very vivid dream, right?'' he tried to convince himself, as i did earlier. Because it was so hard to believe that anyone would go through that and survive. ''After that I felt the pain disappear and the force keeping me in place subside and i saw Edward on the floor, shacking.''

''What about you, Edward? Do you feel up to telling us what happened?'' Carlisle turned towards me.

'' I think so... After Jasper started screaming, i turned towards the girl and thought to go to her and maybe try to calm her down, talk to her, assure her that we meant her no harm. As soon as i laid eyes on her, though, i was transported into one of her memories.'' i stopped and took a deep breath and felt Alice's hand on my shoulder, offering me some comfort, and Jasper sending me waves of encouragement.

''_You seemed to be needing it, Edward!_'' he thought with a small smile.

I nodded towards him as a thank you and put my own hand over Alice's and took strength from my family. I knew they would always be there for me. Not alone... Like Bella...But she is not alone, not anymore. I took strength from that thought too.

I continued telling them what i saw in Bella's head. When they heard about the two men and the vampire working together, arms shot up in the air in an attempt to pause me, but i shook my head and kept going, pleading with my eyes for them to understand that if i stopped now i wasn't sure i would be able to start again. While i was telling them how Jonathan was beating her i felt Alice's hand squeezing my shoulder and heard a sob from Esme. I knew though that for Rosalie would be the hardest. She seemed ready to crush the sofa's arm. I understood. I finished my story quickly and looked up to them. Their faces reflected the way i felt, anger, sympathy, affection.

''So her name is Bella.'' Alice whispered. ''A fitting name indeed.''

''She is beautiful.'' Esme added. ''Do you know for how long she was held captive, Edward?''

''I really don't know. But they seemed convinced that they had all the time in the world...''

''Are you sure they weren't all vampires?'' Carlisle asked, puzzled.

''Absolutely!But it was obvious that they were taking orders from someone else and i don't know what he or she was.''

''Did they say any other name? Any clue?''

''Nothing. Now you know as much as i do.''

''I still wonder about how all the things were levitating in her presence...'' Emmet commented.

''Could it be some form of telekinesis?'' asked Alice.''Like that girl, Carrie, from the Stephen King's book?''

''It would explain what we saw... And could influence what we felt, that force field around us. But it is just a supposition, so we must take it as such. She is the only one who can answer our questions. Let's hope she will be soon up for it!'' Carlisle said with a smile, dismissing us.

''Come, Rose! Let's go to our room.'' Emmet said, taking Rose's hand and placing a comforting arm around her waist. He might be all about cracking jokes but when it came to Rose, he understood her better than anyone. And after hearing Bella's memory, she probably was in a very dark place. But she was strong and Emmet would take care of her.

One by one they all left for their rooms until i was all alone with my thoughts. And all my thoughts were focused on one girl. Bella. Was it normal to feel so happy to know her name? To enjoy speaking her name like i did? Why did i feel so strange around her? Was it her beauty? I have seen plenty of beautiful women throughout the years and never felt like this. No, it was more than that. I wanted to hold her, comfort her, help her heal, forget the bad memories and make new, happy ones. I wanted to protect her and make her safe. I wanted to see her smile. I wanted to see her.

Decision made, i went up to her room and took a seat by her side. She looked peaceful enough and i hoped not be caught into another memory, at least not as bad. I didn't thought i could take it right then. I reached for her hand and slid mine under, intertwining my fingers with hers. It felt... right...

''Bella... It's Edward. I hope you get better soon. I would love to show you around here, maybe take you to my special place... It's so beautiful, Bella, even now, in autumn. It's a meadow, surrounded by beautiful trees and when the sun shines it looks like a piece of heaven. It's quiet there, away from humans, and it's the place where i go when i need to find myself. You and me, Bella. You will never be alone again. I will always be there for you! Come back...''

I stayed by her side, talking or humming to her, til morning. I only left when i heard the others getting ready. I decided it was time to have a shower myself and put yesterday behind.

''Good morning, Bella. It's still Edward. I'm going to have a shower and change but i'm coming right back.'' i said and laid a kiss on her hand still in mine. I closed the door carefully behind myself and started towards my room.

''Good morning, Edward! Have you been with Bella all night?'' asked Esme, a strange smile on her face.

''Yes, i left her only to take a shower.'' i replied, already on the way to my room.

I was halfway to getting undressed when i heard the sweetest voice whispering:

''Edward...''


	5. Dreams and wishes

Hy there! Soon some questions will be answered. If you survived reading so far, i think you will enjoy this chapter.

I know i said i could live without reviews but i am starting to wonder if anyone actually reads this story so... Yup, i'm fishing for reviews...good or bad...i take it all! :)))

lots of hugs!

ps: Twilight is not mine, but a girl can dream...

**Alone**

**Chapter 5**

**Dreams and wishes  
**

Bella's POV

I felt the darkness recede and slowly i became more and more aware. I was welcomed by the loveliest voice i have ever heard humming a song i have never heard before. I remembered in a rush all that happened before i lost consciousness and i wondered what their plan was with me. Would they keep me for themselves? Would they turn me over? How could i fight my way out? Who was the person next to me? This gentle voice i was hearing couldn't possibly belong to one of my enemies, could it?

He suddenly stopped and i was afraid that he realized i was awake, but he just started talking to me. He told me how i had nothing to worry about, that i was safe and i could always count on him to be there for me. Why? Why would he be so kind to me when he didn't even knew me? Even if, for some reason i couldn't see at the time, he was honest, i couldn't allow it. I had to leave them as soon as possible. Just being in their company would put them in danger and they didn't deserve it. My enemies would find me, they always did, eventually.

I knew i should open my eyes and let him know i was awake, but i couldn't, not yet. For once i was a simple girl comforted by a boy... It made me dream of things i could never have, of things that i locked away in my heart a long time ago. His voice was truly the most beautiful i have ever heard in all my existence. It had a velvety quality to it that made my blood boil because it held promises of fulfilled desires. And there lied the problem. I gave up on fulfilled desires centuries ago, it was not meant for the new Isabella Swan. Nor for the old one, for that matter. For one who lived a life in solitude, with no attachments, i was confined with no prospects of ever being free. I was aware of it and accepted it.

But his voice... made it all come back and the longing was so strong. I wished i could leave behind who i was and lose myself in him. Would he still be by my side if he knew all there is to know about me? Ridiculous question since, if he was indeed as goodhearted as i thought he was, i wouldn't allow him to. The danger was to big to ignore. But i could just pretend i was asleep for a while longer and listen to him, to his promises. And dream...

''Good morning, Bella. It's still Edward. I'm going to have a shower and change but i'm coming right back.''

I felt him kiss my hand which was in his, with our fingers intertwined. How could i have missed it? Maybe because it felt so perfect to stay like that? So right? And his soft lips on the back of my hand... I yearned to feel them on my lips. Could they taste as good as they felt? Better?_ Stop it, Bella! You can't go there!_

I heard him walking away and i almost felt panicky at the idea of not having him close. Jeez, what was wrong with me? I had no idea who he was, nothing about him or his family, but there was a connection between us that could not be ignored.

As soon as the door closed behind him, i opened my eyes and took in the surrounding. It looked like a hospital room, but much prettier. There were flowers on a small table by the bed and all sort of medical instruments. I was not attached to the heart monitor and there weren't people looking at me like i was Lazarus coming back to life, so that was proof enough that i was not in a hospital. There was only one window, but it was almost covering a whole wall with lovely blue and white curtains. It would have been a beautiful view if there would have been sunny outside, but dark clouds were covering the sky. It was fine by me. I didn't feel exactly sunny either. My eyes stopped on the chair next to my bed, the chair where he used to sit. I closed my eyes and let his voice envelope me.

''Edward...'' i heard myself whisper.

The next thing i heard was the door brutally being opened and i opened my eyes in shock, not knowing what to expect. In a matter of seconds several scenarios run through my mind, scenarios that i could imagine they had foundation in the real world. I could imagine they knew now that i was awake and decided they played nice long enough. I could imagine that they were curious about me and wanted to ask me questions. I could imagine that we were attacked and we needed to make a run for it...

But what i saw caught me completely unprepared as it wasn't part of any of my previous scenarios, the ones with foundation in the real world, remember those? My eyes locked on a pair of strong legs in a pair of black pants. Innocent enough, right? The fact that the pants were really tight and i could definitely make out the shape of his strong legs and Oh, Lordy! the bulge between his legs...''_ I wonder if it would be considered impolite to jump on him right here and now.. I could apologize after..._'' I tried to swallow...twice...but my eyes never moved from his zipper... Oh boy! I felt my blood boiling under my skin and i thought that this would be my death, spontaneous combustion. I had nothing against it.

''_Eyes on his face, Bella, eyes on his face!_'' i kept chanting to myself as soon as i was able to put a couple of words together. I made my eyes go a bit further up and Holy Mother! He was shirtless! If i thought my blood was boiling before, now i knew what a volcano must be feeling like. I saw his hard nipples and they looked so inviting that my mind took off on a path of it's own.

''_I got off the bed and i was wearing only a flimsy nightgown that didn't leave a lot to the imagination. He was half naked already and his magnificent body was calling to me. I took his hand in mine and lifted his palm to my lips, pressing a chaste kiss in the middle. I moved then my lips up his long finger and sucked it in, rolling my tongue around it. He tasted so good and i wanted more. I led him to the bed and he laid on his back. On my knees, between his muscular legs, i bent down and kissed those beautiful lips i dreamed about before. They were soft and they molded against mine like two pieces of a puzzle. I left his mouth and continued down his neck, trailing my tongue along his jaw and further down, towards his pectorals. If there ever was a man who looked like a god, he was the one and i had him under me. I closed my mouth on one of his nipples and i felt his erection pressing hard against me. It filled me with heat that started below my stomach and led a trail of fire along my veins. I wanted to devour him right then and i wanted it never to end. My hands moved along his body towards his belt, tugging a bit on it, but not stopping entirely. I needed to feel him despite the material between us_.''

I shook my head and noticed that my breath was coming in rapid, shallow breaths. So was his for that matter and for a second i wondered why... I knew what my excuse was, but what was his? I doubted he was entertaining the same thoughts i was... Which brought me to my next issue: What the hell was wrong with me? When did i start having erotic dreams with my eyes open about a guy i never saw before in my life?

I heard him make one of those coughs meant to get your attention and i think he had been trying to talk to me for a while... _Well crap... Way to go, Bella, you successfully managed to make a fool of yourself, ogling him like he was a freaking bar of chocolate and you were freaking starving!_ I thought to myself and reluctantly unglued my eyes from his chest and went quickly to his eyes lest i make another stop on his lips... Those unbelievably yummy lips... _Get a grip, god damn it!_

I thought he smiled for a second there, but it was hard to tell with the way my eyes were locked onto his. And what eyes they were...

''Ummm, Bella...'' He tried again, and this time i was ready for it.'' Maybe this would be the perfect time to tell you that i am a mind-reader.'' he made it into a half question and i could have strangled him on the spot. And then myself.

''_Well, fuck me senseless!_''

I thought i heard a soft ''Gladly!'' coming from him but his lips seemed never to have moved. I could make them move though, my way... I felt the familiar fire igniting again in me and...

''I can still hear you, Bella.'' he said with such a gorgeous crooked smile that i could have jumped on him and screwed him to death and i wouldn't have regretted a thing. And then kill him for being so obnoxious!

I realized, without him telling me, that he could still hear me and i became even more annoyed with myself and with him. I slammed my shields up and he looked at me with a sense of loss. _Read this, buddy! _Unfortunately for me he read enough already. I wished for an earthquake to make a whole in the earth and swallow me whole.

''Ummm, were you reading me as soon as you got into the room?'' i had to be sure.

He looked at me and there was lust in there, no doubt mirroring my own. Stupid vampires with their stupid special gifts!

''Yup...'' he finished with a popping p and i had the impression that he was either not bothered by my very visual fantasies or he was very used to having girls swoon over him. Probably the later... Obnoxious and arrogant...Being mad at him made it easier to focus actually. Well, watch me take control of my own brain.

''You could look a bit embarrassed about it, it is common courtesy, isn't it?''

''I think you looked embarrassed enough for the both of us, my dear!'' he said and gave me his special crooked smile. Damn, that was making it hard to be mad at him! I was sure by now that i could add ''too good looking for his own good'' on his list of bad qualities.

''With good reason, thank you very much! But i apologize, i don't usually...you know...dream with my eyes open...'' I said and took a sudden interest in my hands. How do you apologize to someone for wanting to fuck him to kingdom come?

''Bella, it looks like you already know my name but i am well mannered enough, against earlier evidence, so i would like to introduce myself properly.'' he came closer and extended his right hand. ''Edward Cullen, very happy to make your acquaintance!'' he said and gave me a heart warming smile.

''Isabella Swan, just as happy and a bit embarrassed.'' i smiled and shook his hand for the briefest of moments, lest i pulled him on top of me and have my way with him. Good heaven, i was becoming a cave woman. Back to matters at hand. ''How do you know my name?''

'' It is a bit of a long story and i will gladly tell you all about it, but my family would really love to meet you now, if you think you are up for it.'' he replied, taking his seat by my bed.

''Of course! I would be delighted to meet them. I am sure they are quite curious...'' i said and groaned internally. How much did they knew already?

''We all are, we have never met a creature like you before!'' he replied enthusiastically. ''I gather that you know what we are?'' he asked, unsure for a moment.

''Yup. Vampires, the kind that i don't mind meeting.'' I said and gave him my best smile to know that i wasn't regretting meeting him. He smiled back at me and turned his head to look at the door which was just being opened.

Vampires were known for their beauty, it was part of their allure. But the ones in front of me took my breath away. They were perfect in every possible way and i found myself thinking that maybe i should have changed first, put on some make up or something, anything not to look like i did then. It was hard to feel comfortable in your own skin when you were surrounded by unrealistic beauty. The first one to introduce himself was dr. Cullen, or Carlisle as he demanded to be called. He was blond, tall and drop dead gorgeous, but he was obviously the head of his coven, although i had the impression that he was more like a father to them than a leader. His wife, Esme, was definitely the mother. While he shook my hand maintaining a proper distance and way of addressing, but being more than welcoming at the same time, she gave me a warm hug and i was surprised of how much she reminded me of my own mother.

''Bella, we are so pleased to see you are doing better! We were all very worry about you!'' she said, glancing in Edward's way. ''Are you sure you are ok with so many visitors at once?''

''It is perfectly fine, Esme, thank you!'' I replied and surprised myself by giving her another hug, at which she seemed very content. I already liked them very much and i still had to meet the rest of the family.

''Bella!'' i heard a squeak and a small girl, very thin and with way to much energy, jumped on my bed. ''I'm Alice and i'm sure we'll be the bestest of friends!''. I felt getting tired just by looking at her. Although it felt great to meet such acceptance and to feel so cared for, i couldn't forget that i would have to leave them soon, especially because i liked them so much myself!

'' Careful, Alice, she looks like she might be getting a bit sick! You're bouncing too much!'' a big guy said and i would have been kind of afraid of him if he didn't wear the cutest dimpled smile i have ever seen. He reminded me of a cuddling toy and i could already imagine him as the big brother i have never had.

'' I'm sorry, Bella! Are you alright? I'm just so excited to have you here and i can already see all the shopping trips we will make and all the fun we will have and it's gonna be spectacular! I have lots of ideas!'' Alice winked at me, holding my hand. I loved her on the spot, she was so open and lovable, and she wanted to go shopping with me. Well, that would cure her of her enthusiasm! I smiled back and assured her i was doing great so far.

''This is my husband, Jasper!'' Alice pointed towards a quieter boy, who smiled warmly in return.

''Very pleased to meet you, Jasper!'' I said and he took me into an hug as well. He had soft, curly blond hair and the cutest southern accent i have ever heard.

''Pleasure all mine, Bella! Welcome to our house!''

''My turn now!'' the big one said and bended his arms like he was about to make a run for my bed, which was only a couple of meters from him. Alice had enough time to jump from my side or she would have found herself in the middle of my very own bear hug.

''I'm Emmet, Bella! And if the little one gives you any trouble, just let me know!'' he whispered in my ear, like the rest couldn't hear.

''Emmet, now you are just being rude! When did i ever gave anyone trouble?'' Alice asked with a small pout.

Suddenly everyone started talking at the same time, giving their own examples, and i just had to laugh. They were such a loving, playful, adorable family and i almost felt like crying. I missed my own parents and the rest of my people. I have been away from them for so long, never allowing myself to go to them for fear that they would pay the consequences. And the same would have to be with the Cullens, no matter how much i liked them. Or maybe because i liked them so much.

''Thank you, Emmet! I'll make sure to come to you the first sign of trouble!'' I smiled in return.

He took a step back and clasped the hand of the most beautiful woman i ever saw. She was blond, curvy in a way that screamed sex and very confident.

''This is my wife, Rosalie, Bella!'' Emmet introduced her and she took me by surprise by giving me a just as warm hug as her husband. I would have imagined her a bit colder, no pun intended, but i guess i was a bit prejudiced. She was just that good looking.

''Welcome, Bella! Whatever you need, you can count on me!'' she said and i knew she meant it.

It did feel like coming home for a reason, and i found myself wondering what would be like to be one of them. Just then my stomach decided to made himself known, and not in the most polite way possible.

''Oh, my dear, I am so sorry!'' Esme began fussing around me. ''You are obviously starving! What do you usually eat? I mean, i would have prepared something for you but i had no idea what you would like...''

''It is fine, Esme! Don't worry about it!'' I smiled trying to calm her down. ''Some bacon and eggs though would be heaven on earth right now!''

They all looked at me like i just grew a pair of horns.

''If there isn't any, i don't mind...'' i added quickly in case i said something offending.

''Nonsense!'' Carlisle waved a dismissive hand. ''Alice, do you mind going shopping?''

''Be right back!'' she yelled already on her way out.

''I'm sorry for the way we reacted, Bella. It's just that your eating habits are a bit disconcerting. We didn't knew what to expect but i don't think any of us thought about human food!'' Carlisle added, putting my worries to rest.

''I understand perfectly. I am the only one like this so it is understandable why you didn't knew.''

''Well, as Edward told you, we are very curious about you, but i would like for you to eat first, maybe move to your own room and change, and we can all meet downstairs later on. Does it sound like a plan?'' Carlisle asked.

''Umm, i have a room?'' I asked confused.

''But of course you have, my dear!'' Esme exclaimed. ''I haven't decorated it yet though, i wanted to get to know you better and maybe even do it together if you would like!''

I felt tears in my eyes at the tenderness of the gesture and i pulled her into another hug.

''Thank you for being so good to me! Thank you to all of you for making me feel less of a bother than i really am! It has been a long time since i felt taken care of and it is a very nice feeling!'' i had to stifle a sob.''Promise not to make a habit out of it!'' i added in an attempt to lighten the mood.

''We love taking care of you, Bella!'' I suddenly heard Edward add and i gave him a small smile. His answering one gave me butterflies in my tummy and i double checked that i had my shields up. I think i have been embarrassed enough earlier today, to last me a couple of years.


	6. Questions and answers

So, i've been kinda slow lately...don't know if anyone is interested in this story but i will continue it just because it is my way of doing things... hugs! :D

**Alone**

**Chapter 6**

**Questions and Answers  
**

Bella's POV

I sat on the bed in my room and took a deep breath. It really was beautiful! It was big, spacious, very simply furnished but with a huge bed and it's own bathroom with bathtub. Heaven! I looked at the door and grimaced. On the other side there were seven vampires who couldn't wait to hear my story. What to tell them? I was skilled at lying, leaving alone, on the running, created plenty of opportunities to develop that particular skill. But they have been so good to me that i felt i owned them at least a partial truth, if not the whole one. Bah! Semantics! A lie is a lie, no matter how you would prefer to call it. I wanted to be honest with them but the need for secrecy was grave. I would betray their trust in order to keep them safe. And that i could live with!

I eyed the bathroom door with longing. I would have loved to clear my mind and set my story straight while submerged under hot water. But i had no changes except the loaned nightgown. As if reading my mind (heh! good luck doing it again, Edward!) Rosalie knocked on my door.

'' May i enter, Bella?''

''Of course, Rosalie! What can i do for you?''

''The question is what can i do for you!'' she said with a smile and a wink. ''I imagine you would like to have a long bath but as far as i know, you don't have any changes. Alice is probably going to take us shopping soon, she never wastes an opportunity to buy more clothes! But until then, i would like you to try some of Alice's clothes. Mine, i think, would be too big for you.''

She handed me a lovely blue dress, very modern and sleeveless that i figured would reach my mid thighs. Luckily i was very happy with my own body so i thanked her deeply and ran for the bathroom.

''Have fun, Bella, and come down when you're good and ready!'' Rosalie said, closing the door after herself.

I immediately turned the water on and jumped in, not having enough patience for the tub to fill. It was heaven on earth! As the hot water started enveloping my body, my mind ran to a certain member of the Cullen family and his shirtless appearance earlier this morning. Good grief, the man was a god! I felt attracted to him in a way so primal and raw that, whenever i was around him, i felt my sanity slipping away. Was it normal? Did these feelings had a name? ''_It's called lust, Bella!_'' I closed my eyes and groaned. I was being absurd and completely unrealistic. Even if we liked each other, assuming that he was feeling what i was feeling, it was impossible. I would always be hunted unless i'll find a way to emerge victorious. And that was no easy task. Maybe when Vlad was defeated, when Aro and his brothers would be no more, maybe then would be time for me to know love as well. '_'Love? Did i just thought about Edward and the big L?'_' I groaned again and let my mind wander.

_ ''Killing is a necessity; no pleasure can be attained from taking a life, no matter how vicious the creature is.'' _i repeated what has been my mantra for many years_.  
_

_Liar! You enjoyed killing Jonathan and you know it! Be honest for once, at least to yourself! Be true!_

_''Be mine, Bella! I have been waiting for you for too long. Don't deny yourself who you really are! Give in to me!''. _I opened my eyes and practically jumped from the bathtub, splashing water everywhere. I had no time to control the scream that erupted from my lips.

''Never! I will never do it! Never!'' the last word coming out as a whisper. He couldn't hear me anyway. He was just in my dreams which meant that i fell asleep in the water.

I grabbed a towel and started drying myself when there was a knock on the door and Esme's voice came through.

''Are you alright, Bella?''

''Yes, Esme, thank you! I simply fell asleep in the bathtub and had a nightmare.'' I replied and tried to lighten up my voice. To some degree it was true.

''Oh. Ok then. Breakfast will be finished shortly, feel free to join us whenever you are ready!'' she said and i heard her walking away.

Suddenly food seemed less interesting. Vlad was walking my dreams again.

Reluctantly i got dressed and the dress was beautiful. It was short but i had nice legs and didn't mind showing them off a bit. I found a pair of shoes next to the bed that wasn't there earlier and i imagined Esme must have brought them up while checking on me. They were amazing! I loved high heels even though i didn't get to wear them often and these ones were real death traps. I looked in the huge mirror and smiled at what i saw. I looked good and sexy.

I made my way down the stairs and Edward was waiting for me with his arm extended for me to take it.

'' It would be a bit more reassuring if you didn't looked so surprised, Bella! I can behave!'' he gave me another one of his crooked smiles and felt my insides melt into a puddle. ''Although you are making it damn hard in that dress! You look absolutely beautiful!'' he whispered in my ear and i felt a desperate need to turn and kiss him.

''Thank you, Mr. Cullen!'' i answered with a smile and took his arm, trying to sound calmer than i felt. ''Hy everyone!'' i said to the rest of the family which was looking at us with amusement. He led me into the kitchen and the small of frying bacon took over my senses. Did i say i wasn't hungry before? I was just about ready to eat a whole elephant!

''Take a seat, Bella, and dig in!'' Esme said looking a bit out of place between all the cooking utensils and food.

I didn't need more encouragement than that and i was finished in no time. Even Emmet looked surprised.

''Wow! You sure have an appetite! Esme is going to be so happy to have an excuse to cook! She just loves to make human food!'' his voice told me exactly how strange he thought it was for a vampire to spend time in the kitchen.

I helped clean the mess made for my benefit and then joined them in the living room. It was time to have some questions answered on both sides. Alice and Jasper were seated next to Emmet and Rosalie on one sofa, while Esme, Carlisle and Edward were on the other one, facing each other. I took an empty armchair and fourteen golden eyes settled on me.

It was Carlisle who broke the silence first.

''As you know, Bella, some vampires receive different gifts when they are turned. I personally believe that becoming a creature such as us simply enhances what is already there. I have brought my compassion over, which allows me to be a doctor and save lives. Esme is the heart of the family and she guides us all with her love and care. Rosalie is quite famous for her tenacity'' at this he gave a small smile her way ''and Emmet is very strong.'' Emmet flexed his muscles suggestively and winked earning a laugh from us. I would have added that he is definitely the wisecracker of the family.''Alice has visions of the future, but, before you ask, she can't see yours for some reason. Jasper can sense emotions and influence them.'' At that i got all embarrassed remembering the amount of lust i felt earlier. Sensing my emotions, Jasper gave me a full smile meant to be comforting and sent me a wave of calmness. I nodded my head at him in appreciation.''As you know by now, Edward can read minds. This is our little family!'' he finished with love in his eyes for his coven.

''How old are you?'' i asked and it was Esme's turn to answer.

''Carlisle is the oldest, he is 370 years old. Edward is 109, the same as Alice. Rosalie and Emmet are both 95 years old. Jasper is 167 and i am 115.''

''Now you, Bella! Tell us about yourself!'' exclaimed Alice, barely containing her curiosity.

''Before we start, i want you to know that i can't tell you absolutely everything, but i will give you the main story of my life. It has been a long life and not all that pleasant.'' I said and looked each and one of them in the eye, hoping for them to understand that i was offering them the best i could. I dreaded remembering the past. There were many wounds better left closed and many memories i didn't want to wake up. But i owed them some form of understanding and i found myself eager to get it over with.

''Bah! you look so small and frail... How old could you be?'' Emmet bounced up and ruffled my hair like a was a child prone to exaggerating.

I stifled a smile knowing that my age was going to shock at least Emmet.

'' I am 577 years old.'' wait for it, wait for it...

''No freaking way!'' Emmet bursted while the others tried to hide their surprised faces a bit better, but i caught Edward looking at me with wonder.

''Yeah way!'' I laughed at his expression. ''I was born in 1433.''

''Wicked!'' he smiled in return.

''Bella, if you don't mind me asking...'' Carlisle asked and i waved my hand at him in sign to continue. ''We have all be speculating or at least trying to speculate about what you are but we always came empty handed. Could you clarify us?''

''Maybe i should start with the beginning? It would probably make more sense.'' they all nodded enthusiastically at that and i continued. '' I was born i Romania, in 1433. My ancestors are known for their powerful bloodline, as i am since i am their descendant. I am a witch, a Protector of people. I was supposed to carry out my heritage by getting married and having children of my own. When i was 17 my father introduced me to the one who would become my husband. I have always been strong willed and i refused to marry out of obligation and necessity. I defied my family and ran away. The fortress were we lived was surrounded by dense trees and i lost myself. I encountered a beautiful man but soon realized that he was a hungry vampire. He bit me but i managed to fight him and soon my father came after me and helped me. He said his name was Vlad and he has been looking for me for a long time. We managed to fight him off but i was already changing. The Council decided to have me killed as i was to turn into something they considered evil, but my parents opposed. I was allowed to live, under surveillance. Three days later i woke up and i asked for human food. I never craved blood of any type. Everyone understood that our blood combined with the venom from the vampire created a new creature. Me. Although vampires have their own magic that allows them to be alive when they should be dead, they can't wield magic like the witches do. I retained my ability however and I become more powerful because of the vampire strength. Unfortunately, when Vlad tasted my blood he became almost like me, with the exception that he had no knowledge of how to use his new power. But he understood the importance of my blood and so he began hunting for me. My parents died in the struggle but i managed to escape him over and over again. I have left behind my people in order to protect them and lived alone and on the running ever since. '' i concluded with a sad smile. The story i told them was true enough and would give them information on the danger that was following me but it didn't began to cover all that i have been through.

''I am sorry, Bella! It sounds like you have been through a lot.'' Esme said in a tone full of sadness and gave me a hug.

''You don't have to be alone anymore, Bella.'' I heard Edward and my heart broke a bit hearing the hope in his voice. Hope? Why now? I couldn't afford to get to attached to the Cullens, it would only hurt that much more when i left.

''I am really curious as to how did you knew my name when i woke up...'' i sidetracked. Carlisle and the rest of them looked pained but it was Edward who answered.

''When we saw you, you were falling from a very high altitude and i caught you. But i could never hear you and after we brought you here and tended to your wounds, i was suddenly caught in one of your memories.'' he lowered his eyes and told me everything he saw. He looked so sad that i ached to comfort him somehow, but i was at a loss as to how. It had been a painful episode in my life and it was full of despair. How could i make it sound better than it was?

''I survived, Edward, that is what matters the most'' i said, putting my hand over his. I was surprised again by how right it felt to touch him and heard myself explaining what he saw.

''Recently i had to return home for a short while. My aunt found me and told me that my Grandfather was very ill and he would not last for long. We were on our way back when they caught us. Because i had the best from both worlds and i have grown very powerful in time, Vlad joined forces with three Dark Wizards, Caius, Marcus and Aro. They sent two wizards and a group of vampires after me and in the end they caught us. My aunt managed to escape. The two wizards, James and Jonathan, kept me shielded so i could not use my powers and tortured me for days. I hoped against hope that, with any luck, they would kill me by mistake.'' i put my hands around myself and shuddered.''My aunt managed to make a plan and catch their attention long enough for them to lower the shields on me and we escaped alive.'' i concluded my tale of horror.

''I would love to put my hands around Jonathan's neck and give him a taste of his own medicine!'' Edward's velvety voice was dripping with venom and everyone agreed. It was heart warming this solidarity and care they had towards me. And i felt like i would do anything for them as well, and that scared me. It was a vulnerability i had not allowed myself before.

''You are a bit too late, Edward!'' i smiled and said with satisfaction ''Jonathan is in the underworld, where he belongs!''.

''You know, Bella... I seem to like you more and more each minute. If you continue like this you might end up my favorite person!'' Emmet grinned.

''You need to wait in line, Emmet!'' Alice smiled wickedly and glanced towards Edward.

''I have to admit that this Vlad character just gives me the creeps!'' Rosalie decided to intervene and i was grateful for it. The tension between me and Edward was growing and i even caught him staring at me a couple of times. I started to fidget in my chair and couldn't find my place. Him looking hot enough to melt an iceberg wasn't exactly helping me either!

''Carlisle, since you are the oldest, did you ever heard about him?'' the velvety voice asked and i shivered again, although from entirely different reasons.

''I heard a rumor once about a very powerful vampire called Vlad Dracul, but everyone supposed it was just that, a rumor. No one i know ever met him or knew someone who did.''

''Vlad Dracul means Vlad the Devil. It is as romanian as the owner of the name. He was actually the first vampire created so i guess you could consider him your ancestor. He was powerful before he had my blood. Now he is downright scary. He is insane, cruel and evil to the core. There is nothing left in him except desire to turn the world of man to dust, take all that can be taken and open the gates of Hell.'' No point in mentioning the literal truth of my explanation.

''Bella, you mentioned that you are a protector of people. Do you mean it like you are a good witch or is it more like a title, a history behind it?'' Carlisle was curious and i wasn't really willing to talk about my bloodline.

''Ummm, both statements would be true in this case.'' i said and hoped he wouldn't ask more.

''I don't know if you are ready to talk about it yet, but what happened to you before we found you? You looked like you had been in a battle...'' Alice asked carefully.

''As i said before, i went to visit my grandfather who was very ill. My people age very slowly, much slower than the normal human, but their life will end at some point. Because i was delayed by Jonathan and the others, i was too late when i arrived by his side.'' i closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I loved my grandfather and he saved me so many times, even from myself, but i have not been able too see his warm and wise eyes for a last time. He was lost to me now, like my parents before him. ''We had just laid him to rest when we were attacked and everyone was caught unprepared, so i ran as fast as i could, allowing them to follow. I knew they wanted me and by remaining there i was putting everyone else in danger so i made a choice. They were too many and that i haven't realized until later on. I battled them the best i could and in the end the only ones left were Jonathan and his brother, James. But i was too weak and have already been cut deeply everywhere which led to a considerable quantity of blood loss. I realized right then that i was facing my enemies for the last time, that would be my last fight. I felt relieved and happy that it was over and i didn't have to continue living like that another day.'' i felt tears running down my cheeks but i just couldn't make myself care.''I wasn't strong enough to kill them both, although i wanted to. But i had enough strength left to perform an old ritual, the Blood Ritual, which allowed me to take Jonathan's soul. I think you understand why him.'' i ended with a shadow of a smile.

I saw them looking at me and their eyes were full of compassion and love. They all had their own hard times and they understood to some extent what i have been through. It brought me comfort.

Alice, Esme and Rosalie got up from where they were sitting and came to give me a big hug and that meant more than any words they could have said. They were soon followed by the men and it ended up being a huge family everyone else resumed their places, Carlisle asked:

''What is this ritual you were talking about, Bella? You called it the Blood Ritual, i think...''

''It is a ritual very dangerous and very rarely used. In fact, in all my years, i haven't heard of anyone who performed it except me. From what i have read, usually the one who made it died as well, not just the one targeted. I believe that only because i am not human i survived it long enough for you to find me. And thanks to you, i am here today. ''i smiled towards them gratefully. Although i wanted to die at the time, i was glad that i was given yet another chance to keep fighting and rid the world of a vile creature that should never have walked it! ''It is like a pact with the gods, asking for the soul of someone. As payment you have to give your own blood, by your own accord. I used to carry around a silver knife and i used it to stab myself in the stomach. The problem is that the amount of blood required differs, depending on how strong the soul you are requesting for is. This is why it is very dangerous to perform this ritual. You never know how it will end. I had already lost a lot of blood and i figured that combined with the spell, i would finally die.''

''You were trying to kill yourself?'' Edward growled, taking me by surprise. ''Why, Bella? Why would you do something like that?'' he rubbed his hands over his face and he looked really mad with me. I couldn't make sense of him. Why? Why did it matter so much to him?

''I was close to dying anyway and i figured i would get to kill two birds with one stone. Besides, i couldn't allow them to take me, not even dead.'' i shrugged.

''What happens if the other's soul is more powerful than you?'' asked Rosalie with curiosity.

''You die imediately, the other one is either weakened or wounded to some degree.'' I never considered the possibility that Jonathan could overpower me even in my state. Heh! Talk about being overconfident...

''So how did you end up falling from the sky?'' it was Emmet's turn to question me.

''It is part of the ritual. Once the payment with blood is made, the wind appears and takes the soul away together with the one who initiated it.''

We were at a loss of words and for a time we just sat in silence, each of us lost in our own thoughts.

Esme was the first one to break the silence.

''Bella, do you have a favorite dish you want me to prepare for dinner?''

It was a brave attempt to change the mood and i welcomed it.

''Whatever you decide, i am sure i'm going to love it, Esme!'' i replied sincerely and maybe with a bit too much enthusiasm. ''You are an awesome cook!'' That part at least was the absolute truth. For someone who couldn't taste nor enjoyed human food, she could have given anyone a run for his money.

She gave me a smile and turned towards her husband.

''We need to hunt, Carlisle. Do you want to go tonight?''

''Perfect, Esme! I was planning to take Bella and Rosalie out shopping and Bella can have lunch at the same time!'' Alice went into shopping planning and was lost to us.

''Yes, my dear! That sounds wonderful!'' Carlisle answered with a kiss on her lips. ''I'm going to retire in the study for now, you kids have fun and be careful!'' he looked over his family with tenderness, including me as well. I was touched and felt somewhat ashamed for not confiding in them with everything. But it was for their own good and that was what mattered.

Emmet bursted into laughter.

''Carlisle, you realize that she is almost twice your age, right?''

''I don't intend to play mommy with you, Emmet, so go out and cool off.'' i answered playfully and he laughed harder.

''All this talk about witches had made me curious. You think you could take me, Bella?'' leave it to Emmet to find a challenge in everything.

''I don't want to hurt you, Emmet, so behave! But yes, i am quite sure that if you were to attack me, i wouldn't have a problem defeating you.'' it was god's honest truth but i regretted voicing it as soon as it left my lips. He looked positively excited at the idea and there was a devilish glimmer in his eyes that i didn't like one bit!

''Emmet, let's wrestle! Promise to let you win! Once!'' Edward punched him playfully in the shoulder and ran out, followed closely by the other two. I let my shields down for a second and thought to Edward '_'Thank you!'_'. I got a short wave in return and i caught myself smiling. I concluded that i smiled more in the last hours than i did in the last century and it was all because of the Cullens. Oh, i had it bad...

I gave myself a shake and prepared mentally for a day of shopping with Alice and Rosalie. Although just Alice was the scary one.

''Take it easy, Alice! She is already frightened of you!'' Jasper yelled from outside and Alice giggled towards me.

''Silly Bella! We'll have a blast!''

She grabbed both of our hands and dragged us out of the house. Resistance was futile, at least where Alice was concerned.


	7. Girl time

Sorry for the late update, i got caught up in some very good stories and i just couldn't put them down long enough to continue my story. :) I'll probably be a bit slow from now on, at least for a while, but i will keep writing! pinky promise!

Thank you so much to all of you that added the story to favorite or alert! It's a great feeling to know that someone enjoys my creation! :)))

Lots of hugs and i hope you like this chapter!

**Alone**

**Chapter 7**

**Girl Time  
**

Bella's POV

I found myself in the front seat of a beautiful Audi with Rosalie in the back seat and Alice at the wheel. If i was a bit scared of the entire shopping experience with Alice, the shopaholic, her driving skills terrified me to no end! She practically flew on the highway, zooming between cars without a care in the world and no regard for traffic rules. In the end i decided to be the grown up and broach the subject.

''Alice, slow the hell down! You are going to crash and i am not putting a spell to prevent it in any way!''

She giggled at me like it was the funniest thing i have ever said.

''Silly Bella! I never crash! If i would crash my outfit would be destroyed and Alice doesn't go around looking like a wreckage!''

It made perfect sense in her world of fluffy, fashionable clouds so i relaxed. The end of the world had better chances to come than Alice losing control of the bloody car. Rosalie extended a hand and squeezed my shoulder sympathetically.

''You will learn soon that whatever stands between Alice and shopping has as many chances of surviving as a mountain lion in Edward's hands! None. So you might as well try and enjoy it.''

I nodded in understanding and leaned my head on the head support, took a deep breath and tried to remember when was the last time i bought clothes for the pleasure of it. Before Dark Bella period it has been more dresses and elegant outfits, but after that i changed completely. I wore mostly leather and i loved it to no end the way it stretched over my body. I have learned to love the way i looked and having men ogling you like you were a piece of candy was quite the boot of confidence i needed to come out of my shell. I learned to fight, drive dangerously and live like there was no tomorrow. I guess, in a way, it was true for me. Money were never a problem. I kept my money safe, in bank accounts only i knew about and only i could access. Which reminded me, i had no money with me! Shit!

''Ummm... Alice? I need to contact my bank and get some money first... Crap! It didn't even cross my mind to ask where we are...'' Un-freaking-believable! I got so lost into the Cullens that i forgot all about my safety procedures. I never felt more stupid than now!

''God Bella! Chill! Money is not a problem for us! And we are in the most rainy city ever: Forks, Washington! Welcome!'' she smiled like this was heaven and i was too dense to notice.

''Technically we are almost in Port Angeles, Alice...'' Rosalie tapped a red polished nail against her bottom lip.

'' I need to use a phone when we get home and...'' i murmured to myself and stopped, realizing what i just said. Alice and Rosalie were grinning to each other like mad women and i groaned. ''I can't stay with you guys for too long! It's not my home and can never be! It is a poor repayment from my part to remain with you and put you in danger! I would never forgive myself if you would... if something happened to you all!'' They were becoming my Achilles' heel and i couldn't make myself transform my words into actions. I should have left as soon as i opened my eyes, i should have never answered their questions, never hugged them, never admired him, never thought of him... Pain shot through me at the idea of him not being part of my life and i cringed inside with fear. Was it too late to try and keep the Cullens out of my heart? Did i ever stood a chance?

''As soon as we get home, Bella! Now smile!'' Alice brought me back from my thoughts with a commanding voice.

''Yes, ma'am!'' i smiled and decided that a few more days couldn't hurt. I needed money anyway and i would have to wait for it to find me. Then i would go. ''So, are we there yet? What are we getting?''

''Oh boy! What aren't we getting! Remember you need everything! And all my clothes are so old...'' she sighed and i wondered what she meant by old. I turned an inquisitive glance towards Rosalie and she rolled her eyes in response.

''She hasn't been shopping in a few days... If she's not actively browsing the stores, she has her eyes glued to the online ones. Sometimes Jasper needs to drug her to get her to step away from the laptop.''

''Drug her?''

''Pour as much calm and relaxation into her till she acts almost normal.'' Rosalie explained.

''Bah! You love me the way i am so stop complaining! Both of you!''

''Yes, ma'am!'' both of us answered, army voice full of seriousness and burst into laughing. It sure was fun to be around them!

''By the way, Alice! We need to find a leather shop! As much as i love your dresses, it is not really my style...''

''Leather, huh?'' she gave me a quick glance and smiled nodding. ''Yup, i can definitely see it on you, Bella!''

We stopped in front of a cute, little shop and we walked in ready to buy or die.

After the girls bought enough dresses for themselves and lingerie for me to fill half the trunk, we stopped at the leather shop. I inhaled deeply and it felt like coming home. Nothing beats the smell of leather.

I chose a couple of really tight pants and blouses and a few corsets to match and i would have declared myself ready to go.

''Bella, you have to try these shorts!'' Alice came bouncing with an armload of shorts, one piece outfits, skirts and some leather death traps hanging on top.

'' Alice, you insult me! I need a lot more than that!'' I put my hands on my waist and glared at her. Apparently that was all Alice needed to hear. She dropped them on a chair next to me and ran to get more.

'' Ohhhh, Bella! You made me the happiest girl in the world!'' i heard her excited voice.

''Alice! Come back here this instant! I was joking!'' I screamed after her afraid that i have just gave free hand to the shopping monster, but she just ignored me stoically.

Well, it didn't look like i was going to change her mind anytime soon so i might as well get it over with. I walked into the changing room and after what felt like hours i was deemed good to go. I left the blue, delicate dress aside and put on one of the tight leather outfits Alice found for me. It was dark red, almost black, and it clung to me so tightly that it felt like a second skin. I had to change the bra as well with a deep red one that pushed my generous boobs all the way up, and the matching thong must have been the smallest i have ever seen in my life. The outfit had a very convenient zipper in the front and i left it open enough to get my boobs on display. I was very proud of my girls and they were a good distraction when in trouble, so i wasn't embarrassed by it. I chose a pair of black boots with huge heels and pulled my long hair in a tight ponytail all the way up, so it was bouncing and caressing my shoulders every time i moved. Over the time i have gotten a bit of sway to my hips when i walked and it was definitely accentuated by my outfit. I felt sexy and i couldn't wait to see Edward's face. Oh damn! I never dressed for a man so where did that came from?

''Girls, I am starving! Should we have lunch now?'' I asked while we were coming out of the shop. I could already see heads snapping our way and i had to suppress a giggle.

'' That's a great idea, Bella! There's an italian restaurant over there, what do you think?'' Alice pointed to a place about twenty metres from us.

''Mmmm, i love me some italiano!'' I brought three fingers to my mouth and gave them a noisy kiss, grinning.

'' Maybe the waiter is a hot italian guy!'' Rose wiggled an perfectly arched eyebrow and we started laughing.

''Rose, i don't think Emmet would appreciate take away!'' i said with a smirk and she shrugged.

''Eh, a girl can fantasize, can't she?'' she winked and grabbed my hand, leading us towards the restaurant. A skinny, artificial blond came and took us to our table and informed us that our waiter would be with us momentarily. As soon as he came all three of us erupted in laughter. He was tall, muscular and had the cutest italian accent.

''Welcome to Bella Italia, my ladies! I am Marcelo and i will be your waiter. What can i get you?'' he looked into my cleavage and he almost drooled. We continued laughing while i had some mushroom ravioli and our waiter continued eying us longingly. Rose kept turning towards him, batting her eyelashes and exposing her long legs and every time i thought that his heart was going to go in cardiac arrest. We decided to get home and show off our new outfits to the rest of the family and we slowly made our way to the car.

On the way back i felt the hair rising on the back of my neck and that was never a good sign.

''Alice, don't you think it's a bit strange that no car is on the highway?'' Rose asked and i noticed for the first time how deserted it was. We were the only ones driving while in the morning there was a huge traffic. In the next second the car hit an invisible wall and bounced up in the air. Instinctively i wrapped it into a protective force field to keep it from smashing into the asphalt.

''What the fuck? If this car has a single scratch on it, i am going to rip someone's throat out!'' Rose growled getting out of the Audi, me and Alice following. We immediately saw the ones behind our attack and Rose and Alice took defensive positions in front of me. It suited me just fine, it was that much easier to block them in a force field so they wouldn't be in danger. Those were coming for me and i would have never forgave myself if something happened to my friends.

I side stepped Alice and Rose and, as they tried to follow me, they noticed that they couldn't take more than a couple of steps.

''Bella, are you doing this?'' Rose asked worried.

''I'm sorry but i can't let you get hurt! I will take care of it and come back! I love you, both of you!'' I said in a barely heard whisper. I heard them calling for me but i was already moving. I kicked my boots off, those were not heels suited for fighting, and faced the group that came for me. How the hell did they found me so fast? Did i have a satellite on my ass or something?

''You must be the delightful Isabella!'' one of the wizards spoke with an evil smirk. "Come willingly and no one has to be hurt!"

"Like hell i will!" i answered back and took in the group in front of me. They learned by now that sending a lot of wizards could cause them serious loss, because once dead you couldn't create others easily like you did with vampires. Wizards took a long time to train properly and not all of them possessed the amount of strength necessary to learn the more difficult ways to wield the force. Usually the number of wizards sent was a lot less than that of vampires and thus was the case now, three wizards and twenty vampires and even with Alice and Rosalie's help would be difficult to win, maybe more so since they couldn't defend themselves against magic and i would have to watch them as well. But enveloped in my force field, they were quite safe and i would fight till my last breath to make sure they stayed that way.

"Ooooohhh, feisty! Did the lonely Isabella made a couple of friends? I will enjoy bringing them into submission even more! And you will have the privilege of watching them suffer, knowing that it's your fault! Unless you give yourself freely, that is!" the wizard spoke again and, considering his smug face, he was pretty sure that it would be an easy victory.

I let my arms hang next to my body and made my face look blank, like i was considering his proposition. The next second, i fell on my knees with my palms on the cold earth in front of me and sent some of my magic through it, looking for hard rocks to merge together into long and sharp stakes. I could feel them ready and directed them straight under the wizards, while asking for their promise that if i give myself up my friends would be let to go free.

"My dear, i give you my word that i will not harm them. Now, come here!"

So much for playing nice.

"Nobody commands me, you worthless piece of crap!" i lifted my eyes slowly and locked them with his while i called forth my little surprise. Sharp, long stakes sprung suddenly from under the wizards and terrible screams echoed in the air, as they were impaled. Music to my ears. Unfortunately, the one that really pissed me off was still alive, managing to avoid his fate at the last second due to the girlie yells of his companions. Bloody newbies, couldn't even take a stake in their ass with dignity!

I stood up and couldn't help the grin on my face, nor did i wanted to.

"No wonder your buddies seemed so uptight, at least now their attitudes matches their physical appearance... I hope you weren't very close to them..." i gave him a cute pout and saw him practically fuming.

"Get the bitch!" he commanded and that was all the encouragement the vampires needed as they started running towards me. I barely had time to lift my arms and create a protective shield some meters in front of me, stopping for the time being the oncoming mass of enemies, but it wasn't fast enough for the wizard as well. He already sent my way the same knives of light James used after i killed his brother, and all i had time for was to move some centimeters to the side and sacrifice the left side of my body. I felt the stabbing pain all over and blood was oozing from everywhere. At least the leather was already dark and it didn't show immediately. _Great timing, Bella, to become a fashion bug yourself! _

The wizard was already working on my shield and i had to move fast. Although he was a far dangerous adversary any given time, the vampires were too close for comfort so they needed to become my number one priority. I remembered a thing i learned long ago, but used it rarely because it required so much concentration on the targets that left you practically a sitting duck. But it was perfect for this situation, so i visualized the first line of vampires and opened my senses to them, feeling for their flesh, their cells and blood and then concentrated more and more heat on those parts until they exploded from the inside out, screaming and scratching at their hard skins. My shield was already down and i felt an enormous pressure in my head, like it was being squeezed by a freaking troll or something.

"That was not very nice of you, Isabella!" the wizard spoke and i felt the pain go up a level, a thing a second ago i would have believed it to be impossible."I really don't see why they keep talking about your resistance and marvel at your ability to endure pain without uttering a sound, i find you quite boring and an easy screamer, to be honest."

I made a rule for myself, never to cry, scream or beg to my captors and i stuck to it through hell and high water. Somehow, this time the pain was so sudden and powerful that i never stood a chance at stopping the first series of cries from escaping my mouth. But i'll be damn if i will give them the chance to breath of this to anyone. I'm going to kill them all, but he, the scum wizard who thinks that he can fuck with my mind, he will enjoy some of my special treatment! My vision got a bit redder as my anger escalated and managed to sidestep the pain with a shuddering breath.

Luckily, i was already clutching my throbbing head so it was only a matter of turning my hands in front of me and pushing a wave of force powerful enough to blast them all some meters away from me and giving me time to get up and invoke a couple of katanas and get to work. I felt the leather tighten around my wounds squeezing more blood out of me as i made a jump in the air, pretending to go for the vampires on the right side but at the last second turning in the air and landing right in the middle of them. Any given god damn day i would have agreed with Rose and Alice, who have been yelling encouragements at me all this time, but started to swear like drunken sailors as soon as they saw where i was aiming in the end. Not today though! Today i was pissed beyond reason, in pain, bleeding and my friends were in danger because of me. Today i wanted to go back to Dark Bella and get reacquainted.

I saw the vampires coming at me with snarling mouths but it was all happening at too much of a speed to actually process exactly the danger i was in. All i could focus on was cutting, jumping, dodging, cutting some more and dodging the bad wizard who was my cherry on top of the cake kind of thing. I made quick work of the left vampires and when there was nothing left but body parts all over the place, i snapped my fingers and flames enveloped them. I turned towards my remaining enemy, empty handed but with a huge shit eating grin on my face.

"There's just you and me left, bozo! You really think you can beat me all by yourself?"

" I'll take you, you little bitch, and spend as much time with you as i want, delighting in your flesh and all the screaming you will do for me!" he smirked and tightened his fists at the same time as the blood started pouring out of my wounds. He was freaking draining me!

I started hurling his way ball after ball of fire and he sidestepped them easily, obviously considering me dull. But my aim was not him in itself as creating a circle of fire around him. Tiny wisps of flame started surrounding his feet in a loose circle and he was so busy anticipating his pleasures with me that he didn't even noticed until it was too late. With a good jump i was next to him and fed the tiny flames some of my blood, transforming them into a rebellious fire but completely obedient to me.

It was lovely to hear his curses and attempts to make the fire disappear, but nothing short of me asking it to do so would save him. As it was, i cared as much about him as i cared about a rotten apple. Did i mentioned i hated apples to begin with?

I put my hands into the fire and started swirling it around, molding it like a rope and twisting it around the wizard, bounding him tightly. As soon as this was finished and i was sure he couldn't escape, i lifted to fingers in the air and let some of my force envelope him, lifting him up in the air and headed towards the forest, eager to get some honest answers out of him.

As soon as i was happy with the distance put between me and the girls, i directed his hovering form to an old tree and bound him tight of it.

"Now, we are going to get to know each other a bit better!" i smiled at him viciously and licked my lips in anticipation. It was always a thrill bringing someone to the brink of death and back.

"Fuck you, you psycho!" he spat at me and i slapped him strong enough to hear bones crack.

"That's not the proper way to speak to me, you filth! You will only address me with mistress from now on and i might find it in me to give you a quicker death than you deserve. Now, what is your name?"

"You better hope you'll kill me before i find a way out of this little spell of yours, you cunt! I promise you to enjoy your friends' flesh thoroughly and torture them till there is nothing left, all the while making you watch it!" he grinned, bloody teeth on display, knowing probably that it just pissed me off more hearing him pick on my friends. he was right, another wave of red anger hit me and i let myself go with it.

I brought to my hands a long dagger of light and stabbed him hard in the arm, blood pouring out in it's trail.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk! You don't learn very fast, do you now?" i said, nodding my head from side to side in mock disappoint. I stabbed him in the same spot, but in the other arm while slapping him again with my free hand. Thank god i had dark leather clothes or i would be soaked in blood. Again with the fashion thingy, Bella, at a time like this? Clearly Alice was a very bad influence! Soon i will refuse to fight in fear to break a nail... i had to stop a shiver at the thought.

"Let's try again. What is your fucking name?" i asked bored, while thinking to myself that i was quite understanding and generous. After all he still had his fucking limbs attached and i even gave him time to pull himself together from the coughing fit with blood he just had. I smiled in appreciation for myself and kicked him hard in the groin just so he doesn't get the wrong idea, like i am too soft or something.

"Please, mistress! Gregory! Gregory is the name!"

I stabbed him again in the leg just to make my point clear and basked in his scream.

"Was it so hard, Gregory? So much hassle for one, simple answer! How did you find me so fast?"

"Groups were sent, just like this one, mistress, to search throughout the world in hope to discover your location." his face was wet from tears and his eyes pleading. "Please, mistress! Kill me?"

"Not so fast, Gregory! Were you in contact or supposed to make contact at any point in time? Will they grow suspicious of your disappearance?"

"No, we were to report only if we found anything!" he started sobbing, anticipating the pain to come and i couldn't disappoint. I focused on him, curling my fingers and in response his back arched in an almost impossible position and i knew that the pressure on his nerve endings was beyond bearable. I tested it on myself and it took me some time to recuperate, and i wasn't even human any more.

"Don't you dare lie to me, you bastard! I will cut off your dick and make you eat it! Tell me the truth!" i said menacingly and i knew he could hear the truth in my voice. I stopped having qualms a long time ago about torturing sick motherfuckers like him.

"Please... Oh god... Please! I swear to you that is the truth! Please believe me!" he was sobbing now and he was fucking disgusting.

" I believe you, Gregory... " i said, tapping a finger on my lower lip thoughtfully. " What should i do with you now, though?" i asked, smiling to myself, knowing exactly what his answer will be.

" Death! A quick death! Please have mercy, mistress!" he was sobbing more forcefully now and snot was running from his nose. I could have gagged. But the light of hope in his eyes... Mmmm, that alone was enough to make me giddy.

I lifted my knife and slashed across his chest until his skin was in fringes. His screams filled the forest around us and i felt light as a feather. Or maybe it was the loss of blood?

" Do you think you deserve a quick death, Gregory?" i whispered in his ear. " How many lives did you took, my pet?" i ran a hand through his hair matted with blood.

" M M Many, mistress..." his eyes were lowered and i grabbed a fistful of hair and lifted his head up till they met mine.

" Did you showed them mercy, my pet?" my hand never releasing his hair. I knew the answer but i wanted to hear him say it.

Silence. Afraid that i would not grant him the merciful death i spoke about earlier, his reward for answering my questions. All i remembered right then was the threat towards Alice and Rosalie, the thought that he had done that before and wanted to do it to my friends had me seething with anger.

" ANSWER ME!" i growled and took my hand down from his hair and put it on the side of his face in a swift motion while the other one went to the opposite side. My thumbs covered his eyes and pushed them slowly in his eye sockets. Another round of screams echoed around us while i wiped my hands on his pants.

" You disgust me, scum! I hope you will burn in the underworld forever and your pain will be your sole companion! "

I was ready to give him the death he deserved when a voice caught my attention.

" Bella..."

I would recognize that voice even in a million years, the velvety quality of it almost caressing me, enveloping me in a blanket of warmth, of desire and promises, of lust...

" Edward..." i made the knife reappear and in a quick move i cut Gregory's throat, leaning close to his ear and whispering.

" It was more mercy than you ever showed anyone, you filth." with that he was out of my mind, i was done with him. I turned towards my own, personal form of torture.

" You came just in time, Edward! Me and Gregory here" i patted the fucker's head in acknowledgment " just finished bonding. It was most uplifting, for me at least. " i said with an evil laugh.

I saw his eyes flicker towards the empty shell and he shrugged, which made my eyes widen in surprise. For some reason i always thought him to be a bit more conservative. Guess i was wrong...

" Glad you had fun, love! We should go and tend to your wounds...'' he said and his eyes took me in completely, not just the cuts but the outfit as well. His eyes darkened and he swallowed hard. The look of his adam's apple moving up and down filled me with a strong desire to jump him on the spot. ''By the way, do you mind releasing Alice and Rosalie? They are becoming more and more irritated by the second and they can be quite impossible at the best of times." he smiled his crooked smile and i felt myself getting wet. Jeez, blood and sex! What more can a girl ask for, huh? Apparently he had the same idea considering that he was eying my cleavage like it held the answers to all his questions.

I lifted my hand to my neck and using my fingers, in a caressing motion, brought them down along my collarbone and further down, in the valley between my breasts.

'' Will you tend to me, Edward?''


End file.
